Remorse
by xxhoonykiesxx
Summary: "Bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk. Jungkook harus memilih, kebahagiaan nya atau sahabat nya." VHope & HopeKook


By : Little JeonEunHee

Rate : T

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, walau pun beberapa moment di ambil dari kisah nyata BTS. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan kata yang salah. Karna yang nulis juga manusia. Dont like, dont read, dont bash (hargai karya orang lain) bye bye.

.

Summary : bagai telur di ujung tanduk. Jungkook harus memilih, kebahagiaan nya, atau sahabat nya.

.

.

Sudah 3tahun lamanya, mungkin mereka menjadi sebuah group. Bahkan kini seluruh warga korea mengenal siapa mereka. Mereka adalah Bangtan Boys, group jebolan BigHit Entertaiment ini memang sangat banyak di gandrungi oleh kaum yeoja, karena mereka masih muda, tampan dan berbakat. Yah, itulah yang tampak dari mata orang yang melihat Bangtan Boys atau yang sering di sapa BTS.

Pagi ini, para member sedang menikmati masa liburan mereka yang di berikan oleh agenci. dan hari ini, benar benar tidak ada kegiatan dari setiap member BTS.

Suasana dorm terasa sunyi, bagaikan tak ada kehidupan, hingga sebuah langkah kaki yang terdengar sedikit berat tapi lemah.

 _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

suara langkah berat tapi lemah khas orang barung tidur. Ya, itu adalah Jeon Jungkook, magnae dari BTS, dia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur, membuka lemari es, menegug air dari sebuah botol minum.

Jungkook mulai merasa lebih sadar dari sebelum nya. Dilihat nya sekeliling dorm yang sunyi.

"Eoh, kemana semua orang"

Ucap jungkook sambil menyebarkan pandangan nya dan menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan jam 10 pagi.

Jungkook ingin mencari udara segar, dan melangkahkan kaki nya ke halaman belakang dorm.

Sesampainya di sana, jungkook kaget tapi juga senang. Seseorang yang dia sukai dari awal debut BTS, kini duduk di bangku halaman belakang dorm sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Kau sangat tampan hyung, kapan pun itu"

Gumamnya, sambil tersenyum dan meneruskan langkahnya mendekati namja itu.

"Morning hyung"

Sapa jungkook lembut seraya duduk di samping namja yang jelas lebih tua dari nya itu.

namja itu adalah J-hope, raper line BTS yang terkenal dengan ke konyolan nya, tapi tidak di mata jungkook.

Dimata jungkook, j-hope tampan dengan apa pun yang dilakukan nya.

"Morning kookie, tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jawab nya sambil menoleh dengan senyum tampan nya yang tak akan pernah tampak di layar kaca saat dia berdiri sebagai seorang idol yang menghibur penggemarnya. Dan ini lah yang selalu di syukuri jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan anggukan imut dan senyum simpul sedikit terukir di bibir nya.

"Bagus, nikmati liburan mu baby"

J-hope pengusap kasar rambut magnae itu. Dan hanya dapat di respon dengan senyum malu dan tunggu, apa tadi jungkook mendengar bahwa dirinya di panggil _baby_?

Ya, itu memang bukan hal yang wah, karena jungkook adalah baby BTS, tapi itu biasanya hanya di ucapkan di depan kamera, dan kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Ini lah yang membuat jungkook mencintai namja tampan itu dari awal. Karena semakin jungkook pahami, dia semakin terhanyut ke dalam perasaan nya yang tidak pernah menemukan celah yang akan membuat nya berfikir dua kali untuk membuang perasaan nya, yang mungkin perasaan ini salah.

.

.

Dari dalam dorm seperti nya sudah mulai ada kehidupan, tercium aroma masakan yang sangat menggoda dan mereka tau siapa yang sudah menyiapkan itu. Jimin dan Jin, dua namja itu sangat hoby memasak selagi ada waktu luang seperti sekarang ini. Jungkook pun berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Hyung, ayo masuk, kita makan dulu"

ajak jungkook dan di iyakan oleh hyung nya itu. Mereka berdua memasuki dorm dan melihat semua member sudah tersadar dari tidur panjang mereka hari ini.

Jungkook membantu jimin dan jin membuat makanan, dan jhope tampak menghampiri 3member yang sedang bercanda di sana yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah V, Suga, dan Namjoon.

Jungkook diam diam memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Apa dia cemburu? Jawaban nya tentu tidak. Karena rapmon adalah kekasih jin, suga kekasih jimin, dan V juga memiliki kekasih yaitu Minjae. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan oleh jungkook.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat hmm?"

Ucap jimin yang jelas saja mengagetkan jungkook dan membawa nya keluar dari lamunan nya.

"Eohh, tidak, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya memikirkan seseorang"

Jawab jungkook sedikit gugup dan dengan sedikit senyum canggung di bibir nya.

"Ouhhh, uri baby sedang jatuh cinta"

Kata jimin sambil merangkul dan menggoda jungkook, mendengar ucapan jimin yang benar adanya membuat semburat merah di pipi jungkook yang dapat di lihat jelas oleh jimin. Dan benar, magnae BTS ini memang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Yakk, katakan siapa orang nya, kenpa tidak jadian, apa kau kesulitan, biar ku bantu"

Bisik jimin yang menembakan banyak pertanyaannya yang sangat antusias dan ingin tau.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala nya cepat

"Tidak, tidak perlu, hyung tidak kenal dengan nya, dan aku belum mau pacaran hyung, aku hanya suka pada nya"

Sanggahan cepat dari jungkook, dan magnae itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan jimin dan kembali membantu jin.

Jimin masih berdiri menerka nerka siapa kah orang yang dapat mencuri hati dari baby BTS itu. orang itu pasti memiliki hal yang sangat sangat istimewa, fikir jimin.

.

.

masa liburan BTS pun selesai, mereka akan melanjutkan jadwal mereka lagi. Walau pun itu padat, mereka melakukan nya dengan bahagia, karena hal ini mereka sukai.

Hari ini BTS akan 'shooting' untuk program bangtan bom. Semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang latihan. manager mereka pun memberikan sebuah hadiah, yang langsung di terima oleh suga

"Gomawo"

Ucap suga girang sambil membuka kotak hadiah itu

"Tunggu tunggu"

Sahut jimin dan mengambil surat yang terlampir di hadiah mereka

"halo, ini adalah twitter korea, terima kasih telah menggunakan twitter setiap hari, benar benar terima kasih"

Jimin membacakan surat yang ternyata dikirim kan oleh twitter korea, karena BTS memang boys group yang menggunakan twitter sebagai media komunikasi mereka dengan fans, dan BTS hanya memiliki satu account yang di gunakan bersama sama.

"Wahh jackpot"

Sahut suga, yang telah membuka kado mereka, dan ternyata berisikan game balok. Jin pun membacakan aturan main. Dimana jika susunan balok tersebut runtuh, maka yang meruntuhkan akan mendapat hukuman.

jimin mengambil langkah pertama, dan jimin pun berhasil. Lanjut dengan j-hope dan hasil nya pun sukses. Dengan sombong nya Jin langsung menjentik satu balok, tanpa menjatuhkan balok lain nya. Rapmon pun melontarkan pujian pada kekasih nya itu. Ya, mama dan papa BTS itu memang sangat mesra, selalu berdua kapan pun dan dimana pun. Permainan pun terus berlanjut, dan sejauh ini belum ada yang menjatuh kan balok. Tibalah giliran V, tapi naas nya V menjatuhkan balok nya. Walau pun hukuman telah di tetapkan, yaitu membelikan member makanan, tapi V belum melaksanakan hukuman nya, dan game pun lanjut pada babak ke dua.

pada babak kedua pun terjadi persaingan sengit antara mereka, hingga jimin lah yang menjatuhkan balok. Semua member tertawa dan memberi selamat kepada suga. Beruntung suga lah yang duduh di samping jimin, karena hukuman nya mencium member yang bermain setelah nya.

"Suga selamat" Ucap jin senang

"Suga hyung, ingin berapa ciuman?" Ejek rapmon

"Suga hyung selamat" jhope juga menambahkan

Memang bukan rahasia lagi antara para member kalau suga dan jimin juga menjalin hubungan asmara.

.

.

Hari demi hari yang padat dengan jadwal pun di lalui para member. Hari ini mereka akan mengisi acara 'after school club' di chanel 'arirang'. Dalam acara ini, BTS akan banyak berinteraksi dengan para fans dari seluruh dunia. Dan ada satu pertanyaan di lontarkan pada V. Pertanyaan nya yaitu, siapa namja yang ingin V ajak berkencan?

"Aku rasa, aku akan memilih jhope hyung" jawab V dengan cepat

"Ayy kenapa aku" sanggah jhope sambil tertawa, dan di ikuti member yang juga mentertawakan jawaban V.

"Kenapa V memilih hobie hyung?" Ucap jungkook di fikiran nya. Sedangkan dia tau, bahwa V adalah kekasih Minjae.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, matahari mulai menyingkir dari langit dan memberikan posisi nya kepada sang rembulan. Para member kembali ke dorm. Mereka tentu merasa lelah, tapi tidak membuat mereka kehilangan moment bersama untuk berbagi cerita pribadi seperti yang di lakukan magnae line kini. Dengan beberapa cemilan mereka duduk di teras belakang dorm, dan saling bercerita.

"V hyung?" Panggil jungkook, dan sontak V pun langsung mengarahkan pandangan nya pasa sang magnae

"Umhh, wae?" Sahut V singkat dan kini menaruh perhatian nya pada jungkook.

Jungkook pun tidak tau harus memulai dari mana, dan jujur saja, tadi dia merasa sesuatu sudah membakar hatinya saat mendengar V ingin berkencan dengan jhope.

"Umm, apa hyung dengan minjae baik baik saja?" Ucap jungkook memberanikan diri bertanya.

V pun hanya sedikit tersenyum lalu mulai membuka suara

"Kami sudah putus" sebuah jawaban singkat terucap dari mulut V, dan alhasil membuat mata jungkook dan jimin yang juga berada di teras terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak, mereka barusaja mengikuti acara bromance dan terlihat baik baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jimin angkat suara

V diam sejenak dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Jimin dan jungkook pun mengerti, menjawab pertanyaan itu pasti sulit. Dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, V menatap 2member terdekat nya itu.

"Minjae berselingkuh dengan minho hyung, dan itu dia lakukan saat masih bekerja sama dalam web drama because its the first time" jawab V dengan nada suara yang cukup lemah. Sontak pelukan dari 2sahabat nya pun di dapatkan oleh V.

Tapi, otak jungkook masih mencerna semua nya.

"Jadi, yang di arirang tadi sungguhan" fikir jungkook. Tetapi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut jimin dan langsung di tanyakan pada V. Mereka melepaskan pelukan dari V, dan dapat mereka lihat, ada semburat merah di wajah V. Dan V yakin, kedua sahabat nya itu tau jawaban nya.

"Sejak kapan?" Timpal jimin yang sepertinya sangat penasaran.

"Belum lama, mungkin sejak aku putus dengan minjae, dan jhope hyung membuat ku move on" jawab V dengan santai dan sedikit terkekeh.

Mereka pun terus bercerita tentang perasaan V kepada jhope. Mereka yang di maksud hanya jimin dan V, jungkook tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Dia sedang sibuk bertarung di dalam diri nya, dan menata hatinya yang sudah runtuh.

Bangunan cinta yang di ciptakan nya selama 3th itu, runtuh seketika saat mendengar bahwa sahabat baik nya, juga menyukai namja yang selama ini jungkook cintai.

.

.

 _hobiHoseokiss97_

 _"Wae? Knpa harus dia? Kenapa harus sahabat ku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan keadaan ini. Aku sangat mencintai nya. Tapi aku takingin kehilangan sahabat ku._

"Jungkookie" panggil jimin, dari ambang pintu kamar mereka. Jungkook langsung menutup sebuah 'tab' pada layar laptop nya.

"Wae hyung" tanya jungkook sambil menatap jimin yang melangkah masuk, dan kini duduk di samping nya.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tampa basa basi, jimin langsung mengutarakan apa yang ingin di utarakan nya.

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening nya, bingung akan pertanyaan jimin, tetapi di satu sisi jungkook mengerti arah pertanyaan jimin.

Jimin mengarahkan handphone nya kehadapan jungkook. Dan dapat jungkook lihat, sebuah postingan ' hobiHoseokkiss97' yang tak lain adalah acc twitter pribadi jungkook, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui acc pribadi itu. Jungkook mengerjapkan mata nya, dia bingung, bagaimana jimin tau itu adalah acc nya.

"Jangan berbohong lagi, dan jawab pertanyaan ku kookie" ucap tegas jimin, karena jungkook hanya membeku menatap layar handphone nya itu.

Jungkook menghela nafas, dia sudah tertangkap basah.

 _'Glup'_

Jungkook meneguk kasar saliva nya karena gugup.

"Dia GD hyung" jawab jungkook singkat, sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kesegalah arah.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Katakan dengan jujur" lagi lagi ucapan tegas jimin mengintrupsi jungkook.

"Aku sudah jujur hyung" elak jungkook

"Kau fikir, aku tidak mengenal dirimu? Berhenti berbohong jeon jungkook" jimin terus memaksa dan mendesak jungkook mengakui siapa orang yang dia maksud.

Jungkook merasa terpojok, karna memang sangat sulit bagi dirinya untuk membohongi seorang jimin.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, jungkook memberanikan diri berkata jujur. Di lirik nya kiri kanan memastikan semua nya aman. Jungkook menatap jimin lembut atau lebih tepat nya sayu.

"Orang itu jhope hyung" ucap jungkook lemah

Jimin tampak tak terkejut, dan menganggukan kepala nya tanda percaya pada ucapan jungkook.

jungkook menatap jimin lagi

"Hyung, percaya sekarang?" Tanya jungkook bingung

Jimin hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala dan sebuah senyum kecil yang tampak di sudut bibir nya.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin hyung, dari tadi hyung menuduh ku berbohong?" Tanya jungkook lagi.

Jimin memegang kedua bahu jungkook

"Sudah 3th kookie, aku tau mana yang bicara jujur dan yang bohong"

Mendengar jawaban itu, jungkook hampir saja menitikan air mata nya karena terharu. Ternyata, 3th ini semua yang mereka lakukan ternyata bukan semata mata demi kepentingan _'siaran'_.

"Sejak kapan kook?" Tanya jimin lagi

"Sejak awal" jawab jungkook yang kali ini di jawab dengan nada yang lebih santai.

"mwo..?" Jimin sangat kaget dengan jawaban jungkook barusan.

"Bagai mana mungkin kau senbunyikan ini sendirian kookie?" Kini nada parau, terdengar dari pertanyaan jimin.

.

.

Setelah semua nya terbongakar, kini Jimin lah satu satu nya orang yang tau tentang problem cinta segitiga itu. Jimin pun selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik Jungkook dan V yang berada di sekitar J-hope.

Hari ini BTS mengadakan FanMeeting. Dan seperti biasa mereka akan banyak berinteraksi dengan fans yang sudah merelakan waktu mereka untuk hadir.

posisi duduk yang di pilih pun sesuka hati mereka. Jimin menatap jungkook yang tampak duduk di pojok kanan. Dan V di pojok kiri bersebelahan dengan J-hope. Jimin selalu mendapati mata jungkook mencuri pandang ke pojok kiri, jimin pun paham arah pandangan itu.

J-hope mengambil sebuah potongan coklat, dan menyuapkan coklat itu pada V dan jimin. Tanpa mereka sadari jungkook menangkap moment itu. Segera jungkook berdiri dan menghampiri jimin, jhope, dan V di pojok kiri. Niat jungkook adalah mendapatkan coklat juga, tapi jhope malah mengolok ngolok nya dan hampir memakan coklat itu sendiri. Tapi jungkook langsung merampas coklat yang sudah berada di mulut jhope dan langsung melahap nya.

Jimin memperhatikan itu, dan jimin tau pasti itu dilakukan jungkook karena cemburu.

moment moment VHope makin sering dan itu di sadari oleh jungkook.

 _hobiHoseokkiss97_

 _"Haruskah aku menyerah. Aku merasa lelah. Mungkin aku yang salah memendam ini selama 3th. Dan kini saat ada orang lain yang ingin memilikinya, barulah aku merasa dia sangat jauh dari ku. Walaupun mereka bilang dia adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan ku."_

lagi lagi jimin menemukan postingan yang dia tau siapa orang dibalik acc 'galau' itu. Dan jimin hanya dapat menghela nafas nya. Jimin yang nyatanya adalah orang terdekat V dan jungkook, tidak dapat banyak membantu. Karena posisi jimin sangat lah sulit.

.

.

Jungkook adalah member yang pemalu di BTS, dan sekarang malah makin pendiam menurut member lain.

Jungkook sedang berfikir keras tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kini dia tidak bisa mengakui perasaan nya. Tapi terlalu sakit untuk merelakan nya. Apakah adil, 3th di relakan untuk cinta yang baru beberapa bulan.

Kini kepopuleran BTS tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Mereka sudah banyak mengisi acara variety show dan juga acara mereka sendiri seperti baru baru ini "weekly idol" dan "bangtan gayo".

Pada saat di weekly idol, jhope dan jungkook mendapat hukuman harus mencium satu sama lain. Hanya cium pipi saja, tetapi mengapa rasa nya jhope enggan melakukan nya. Itulah yang ada di fikiran jungkook saat melakukan nya.

Sedangkan saat bangtan gayo, jhope dengan santai mencium V. Semakin di fikirkan, jungkook semakin merasa dilema. Jungkook kembali mengenang semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi.

Jungkook teringat saat acara mereka 'rookie king'. Saat jhope dan V mendapat hukuman menjalan kan adegan drama dan harus saling berciuman. Bahkan itu ciuman di bibir, tapi mereka melakukan nya dengan santai. Bahkan saat BTS X-men, mereka beradu saat 'of course' dan saling membuka rahasia satu sama lain saat melakukan adegan ciuman itu.

Jungkook juga teringat saat 'behind the scene' pemotretan, dia berbicara dengan jhope, dan ingin meminta minum pada jhope, tetapi jhope mengolok ngolok nya dan meminum air itu sendiri. Berbeda dengan saat V meminta minum pada jhope. V hanya membuka mulutnya, lalu jhope memberikan minum padanya.

"Apa itu pertanda?" Fikir jungkook sendiri. Jungkook sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Jungkook ingin melakukan sesuatu. Jungkook juga ingin banya fans yang menyebut nya 'HopeKook Couple'.

jhope dan jungkook memang sangat sedikit berinteraksi saat acara live. Walau pun saat 'photoshoot' atau 'fanmeet' mereka kerap kali tampak bersama. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang di harapkan jungkook. Jungkook ingin fans selalu simpatik padanya dan jhope. Layak nya V dan jhope, kerap kali jungkook juga mendapati 'Vhope' moment yang berserakan di youtube.

Jungkook juga ingin menjadi pemeran utama nya.

 _hobiHoseokkiss97_

 _"Apakah aku memang harus menyerah. Tak ada yang berpihak padaku. Apa aku harus melupakan nya. Mengubur semuanya. Apa aku di larang bahagia? Aku ingin juga memiliki cinta. Bukan hanya dia, tapi dia itu adalah sahabat ku. Aku juga tidak sanggup harus kehilangan sahabat ku. Setelah aku fikir fikir, mereka memang cocok. orang yang aku cintai adalah orang yang selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang lain, walau itu membuat nya terlihat konyol. Dan sahabat ku juga tipe orang yang dapat mengimbangi tingkah konyol orang yang aku cintai. Tidak sepertiku yang polos, pemalu, dan bersembunyi di balik acc ini. Baiklah, kuharap kalian bahagia."_

.

.

 **End**

Thanks buat yang sudah baca fict gak jelas ini. yang tata bahasa nya berantakan, typo nya bertebaran, ya maklum saya bukan anak sastra ㈳4 tapi akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. dan review juseyo~~㈴1


End file.
